


Reborn

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghost Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin is Eggsy's mentor, Mysticism, OOC, Obscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи не был лично знаком с Гарри, потому что кандидатом на место Галахада его привел Мерлин после гибели Харта у церкви. и все же этим двоим суждено познакомиться, пусть при довольно странных обстоятельствах и на фоне экстренной ситуации в агентстве</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Стреляют в Эггзи далеко не впервые, но именно в этот раз злосчастная пуля попадает четко в вывихнутое накануне, недолеченное плечо. И хоть бронированный пиджак не пускает ее в тело, волна оглушительной боли яростно прокатывается от макушки до самых пят и заставляет подавиться вдохом.  
\- Не чувствую левую сторону, - сообщает Галахад координатору. – Точнее чувствую, но, блядь, не так, как хотелось бы, - с шипение поясняет он.  
\- Немедленно уходи оттуда, – слышится в наушнике напряженный голос. - Что с патронами?  
\- На отход хватит, - как можно бодрее отзывается Анвин, но уже в следующую секунду его накрывает тошнотой, а перед глазами все плывет.  
\- Галахад! – зовет Мерлин в то время, как агент пытается проморгаться и отлипнуть уже от стены. - Эггзи, твою мать, доложи обстановку!  
\- Болевой шок, - с горем пополам выдавливает тот. – Дай мне еще пару секунд, старина волшебник.  
\- Не здесь и не сейчас, - непреклонно чеканит координатор. - Через пару кварталов к югу есть безопасное место, где ты сможешь отсидеться. Справишься или подключать других агентов?  
\- Справлюсь, - выдыхает Эггзи. Будто он мог ответить что-то другое своему наставнику. – Веди.  
  
Когда за ним закрывается дверь (ключ под ковриком – ну что за детский сад! он едва не ушел головой в асфальт, пока нагибался за ним), Анвин сползает по ней прямо на пол прихожей и обессиленно ляпает:  
\- Дома.  
Координатор на связи различимо выдыхает и вполголоса матерится.  
\- А я-то как рад, Мерлин, - бормочет Эггзи. – И какого хрена, скажи пожалуйста, они меня ждали?  
\- Выясняю, - отзывается тот, возвращаясь к привычно деловому тону. – Дом чист и в твоем полном распоряжении. Будь на связи в десять. А пока приводи себя в порядок.  
\- Так точно, мой генерал, - легкомысленно усмехается Галахад и вслед скрипит зубами от четкого ощущения провернувшегося в плече раскаленного прута. К счастью, Мерлин этого уже не слышит.  
  
Давненько у Эггзи не выдавалось такого дерьмового утра. Голова раскалывается от накопившейся усталости, никоим образом не сглаженной беспокойным полубредовым сном, зато с успехом усугубляемой острой пульсирующей болью в плече, которое не расслабить, не устроить как-либо удобно, и судорожно сокращающиеся от напряжения мышцы только добавляют веселья.  
\- Галахад, - появляется на линии Мерлин, когда юноша трясущимися руками шарит в одной из ванных комнат в поисках хоть каких-нибудь медикаментов.  
\- Прежде, чем ты приступишь к инструктажу, не подскажешь, где в этом доме прячется аптечка?  
\- Где ты? В малой ванной?  
\- Ну, наверное. При гостевой.  
\- Крайний шкафчик с левой стороны.  
Эггзи добирается до указанного места и, распахнув дверцу, с восхищением присвистывает:  
\- Я в раю.  
Координатор сдавленно хмыкает.  
\- Окстись, здесь ты мне нужнее.  
\- Как скажешь, - покладисто соглашается Анвин, а сам уже тянется за божественным, превосходным, любимым (потому что от всего), запатентованным и сверхсекретным анальгетиком Кингсмен. – Я весь во внимании.  
\- У нас проблемы, - без предисловия констатирует Мерлин.  
\- Допустим. Какого плана? – откликается Эггзи, разглядывая в зеркале обширную гематому, расцветшую на месте не удавшегося ранения. Обколотое лекарством плечо медленно, но верно перестает агонизировать, а мысли приобретают относительную четкость.  
\- Ночью на задании погиб другой агент. Исходя из моих наблюдений, его тоже ожидали.  
\- Фак, - бормочет Галахад. – Чую, к чему ты клонишь. Наши действия?  
\- Тебе, - выделяет интонацией Мерлин, - придется временно залечь на дно и ждать моих распоряжений. Пока можешь оставаться на текущей позиции, никому не придет в голову искать тебя там.  
Какое-то время Эггзи молча обдумывает поступившие указания. Впрочем, немного отдыха, даже такого вынужденного и сомнительного, ему точно не повредит. Сейчас он способен разве что распугивать противников своим мученическим видом.  
\- Мерлин, а чей это дом? – озвучивает он зудящий на языке вопрос. - Многовато личных вещей, чтобы принять его за конспиративную квартиру.  
\- Лишняя информация, - сухо отзывается голос в наушнике.  
\- Неужели сложно ответить?  
\- Слишком много вопросов, Анвин.  
\- Хоть раз, для разнообразия, не будь таким снобом. Это очень просто. Тебе, возможно, даже понравится.  
\- Зачем тебе? – устало спрашивает координатор. – Заняться нечем?  
\- А вот это уже неприлично, - беззлобно поддевает его Эггзи, - отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Ты мой наставник или где?  
\- Уже почти пожалел.  
\- Почти не считается.  
На линии какое-то время царит тишина.  
\- Это дом бывшего агента Галахада, Эггзи.  
\- Того самого? – уточняет Анвин с екнувшим сердцем.  
\- На месте которого теперь ты, - заканчивает координатор тоном, намекающим на нежелание продолжать тему.  
\- Как его звали?  
\- Знаешь что?...  
\- Мерлин, это не праздное любопытство. Просто… дань уважения хозяину моего убежища.  
На этот раз пауза растягивается на несколько минут, за которые Анвин несколько раз успевает обвести комнату пристальным взглядом и всерьез задуматься над причиной подобной неразговорчивости Мерлина.  
\- Гарри, - слышится вздох. - Его звали Гарри Харт.  
\- Он был твоим другом, - вдруг доходит до огорошенного своим открытием Галахада.  
\- Был, Эггзи.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Мне тоже. На связи.  
Мерлин отключается.  
  
Агент Харт был в Кингсмен чем-то вроде легенды: с полсотни сверхсекретных миссий, в буквальном смысле определяющих текущий порядок в мире,  безупречная верность короне, уставу и манерам, блестящий дипломат и виртуозный боец - истинный рыцарь современности, которой не суждено было о нем узнать. Погибший при неразглашаемых обстоятельствах и тем самым ставший причиной нового набора на службу (в ряды которого, кстати сказать, и попал Анвин).  
Подсознательно Эггзи частенько чувствует неловкость от ответственности за присвоенный ему позывной, как и от пристальных оценивающих взглядов других агентов, когда он представляется. Но после признания Мерлина все становится на порядок запутаннее и проще. С одной стороны, оказаться преемником не только выдающегося агента, но и, ко всему прочему, друга твоего наставника – та еще головная боль и нервная икота. Все эти «соответствовать» и «оправдать» различимо витают над новым Галахадом из миссии в миссию. Однако тот факт, что Мерлин сам собственноручно привел Анвина на отбор, безоговорочно верил в своего кандидата, не давал ему ни спуску, ни пасть духом и принял победу юноши с отвратительно самодовольным видом в духе «я знал» – очень много значит для Эггзи. Естественно, ему никогда не стать Гарри Хартом, было бы глупо на это рассчитывать. Но оказаться достойной сменой – это его выбор и цель.  
  
Однако на текущий момент общее состояние юного Галахада оставляет желать лучшего. Обезболивающие, конечно, на время снимают приступы невменяемой слабости, но когда их действие заканчиваются (а Анвин благоразумно выбирает лекарствами не злоупотреблять), свои права заявляет гребаный ад – тело ломит и вяжет узлами, плечо разрывается от каждого мало-мальски короткого движения, болит в горизонтальном положении, убивает в вертикальном. В очередную из ночей Эггзи просыпается в насквозь мокрой от пота постели и даже вдохнуть толком не может от боли, что с утробным рычанием вгрызается в его левую сторону. Задвинув все свои распрекрасные порывы «не злоупотреблять», юноша кое-как добирается до очередной инъекции, а после, не имея никаких моральных сил стыть во влажной кровати, как и никаких физических – чтобы ее перестилать, отправляется досыпать в хозяйскую спальню.  
  
Его будет постороннее присутствие.  Он максимально незаметно оглядывает комнату из-под опущенных ресниц и обнаруживает у окна чью-то фигуру, смутно различимую в бледном утреннем свете. Незнакомец оглядывается, чутко угадывая обращенное к нему внимание и острое сожаление Эггзи о Глоке, так по-детски забытом в гостевой.  
\- Надеюсь, я вас не напугал. Смею заверить, пистолет вам не пригодится, у меня нет никакого намерения вам навредить.  
Мужчина исчезает от окна, но когда Анвин, чертыхаясь от резкого движения, садится на постели, объявляется сидящим в кресле неподалеку.  
\- Совсем крышак потек, - с какой-то отстраненностью замечает Эггзи и наблюдает, как мужчина удивленно, но не без изящества выгибает бровь.  
\- Вот это оборот, юноша. Разрешите узнать, кто ваш наставник?  
\- Мерлин, - не задумываясь, сдает Эггзи.  
\- Ирония вполне в его духе. Вы, я полагаю, новый Галахад?  
\- А кто вы? – опоминается Анвин. - И что здесь делаете?  
Незнакомец задумчиво разглядывает его вместо ответа.  
\- Я здесь… жил, - в итоге говорит он. - Меня зовут…  
\- Гарри Харт, - приглушенно выдыхает юноша, на что мужчина утвердительно кивает:  
\- Похвальная осведомленность.  
\- Но… но…  
Эггзи становится жарко. Он запинается, не знает, как продолжить. Как вообще возможно произнести вслух, что…  
\- Боюсь, я не смогу прояснить того, о чем сам не имею ни малейшего представления, - с легкой печалью отзывается Харт. – Сколько прошло времени..?  
Анвину нет смысла уточнять, он ловит догадку на подлете.  
\- Около десяти месяцев.  
Гарри долго смотрит перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
\- Я думал - у _жизни_ сомнительное чувство юмора, но теперь определенно готов пересмотреть свою точку зрения.  
\- Вы все это время были здесь? – осторожно спрашивает у него Эггзи.  
Почему-то полная неподконтрольность происходящего его совсем не беспокоит.  
\- Это происходит спонтанно, будто моменты просветления, и я оказываюсь здесь. В остальном полная чернота без ощущений и воспоминаний. Понятие времени в таком состоянии более, чем абстрактно.  
Анвин не знает, что на это ответить и ошарашенно пялится на первого в своей жизни призрака.  
\- Не берите в голову, мистер…  
\- Эггзи, - подсказывает юноша. – И можно без «мистер». Просто Эггзи.  
\- Необычное имя.  
\- Детское прозвище, но я к нему привык. Мерлин частенько не упускает случая пройтись по этому поводу. А я могу звать вас Гарри?  
\- Конечно, Эггзи. Рад нашему знакомству. Как и неиссякающему остроумию нашего общего друга. А сейчас тебе лучше поспать.  
\- Но я не… - начинает протестовать Анвин (ему совсем не улыбает прерывать свое неожиданное приключение), однако Харт его перебивает:  
\- Нужно, Эггзи, не спорь, - он замолкает ненадолго, обдумывая то, что хочет донести до молодого преемника. - Никогда не знаешь, что ждет впереди. Но что бы то ни было, к нему лучше подходить во всеоружии.  
И, предвосхищая любые возражения, кресло беззвучно пустеет.


	2. Chapter 2

Анвин просыпается уже далеко за полдень. Остатки слабости еще бродят по его венам, но в целом самочувствие заметно лучше. Словно надо было хорошенько выспать всю эту болезненную разбитость и нервную вымотанность. А, может, это таинственный Харт как-то отчародеил его своим призрачным моджо. Предположение смешное, но странно приятное. Мысли о том, что утренний разговор ему только привиделся, Эггзи отметает без колебаний: подобную витиеватую речь он, мальчишка с улицы, даже с учетом продвинутого курса хороших манер, не в состоянии нафантазировать даже в полнейшем бреду. Тем сильнее гложет любопытство и ожидание новой встречи. Благо от Мерлина ни слуху ни духу, а значит, передышка имеет шанс на продление, а история с Хартом – на следующий визит.  
Наскоро перекусив, Анвин беспардонно задвигает в дальний угол все вдалбливаемые в него на подготовке правила приличия и принимается за тщательный осмотр дома, заигравшего в свете последних событий новыми красками.  
Не сказать, что сильно многое дает представление о Гарри глубже, чем - аккуратный (все предметы вокруг подчинены стройной геометрии), с чувством вкуса и меры (минимум вещей исключительного качества и комфорта), судя по библиотеке – начитанный, по коллекции дорогого алкоголя в баре – не скупой на свои маленькие слабости. Дом небольшой, но просторный, светлый, не загроможден лишними деталями, уютный… и очевидно холостяцкий. Безсемейный, как все мы, - думает про себе Анвин и, по касательной взгрустнув, заканчивает свои исследования в хозяйской гардеробной.  
Он ни капли не удивлен, найдя там стройный ряд классических костюмов Кингсмен - традиционных в своей безупречности, выдержанных в приглушенных тонах, обманчиво легких, однако уже не единожды проверено жизнью - прочных. В ткань одного из них Эггзи, не задумываясь, зарывается лицом, чтобы уловить хотя бы отголосок чужого запаха.  
Именно этот момент выбирает знакомый голос, чтобы прозвучать за спиной.  
\- Что, позволь спросить, ты делаешь?  
\- Рассматриваю твой костюм, - просто без затей признается Эггзи. – Ты же в нем? – он кивает на образ призрачного Харта.  
Тот оглядывает себя и на автомате педантично поправляет манжет.  
\- Мой любимый.  
\- Как так вышло, что ни один из них тебя не уберег?  
Гарри молча подносит к незащищенному виску расставленные пистолетом пальцы.  
\- Хреново, - вздыхает Анвин. - Я бы хотел с тобой познакомиться.. не так. О тебе, знаешь ли, ходят легенды.  
Мужчина дергает уголком рта, но даже тени улыбки из этой попытки не выходит.  
\- Легенды творят живые, - говорит он, - мертвым до них нет никакого дела.  
От его слов Эггзи вмиг становится муторно – словно глухим колпаком накрывает. Ему вообще не хочется лишний раз думать о том, какой это пиздец быть мертвым для кого-то, принимать мертвым себя.  
\- Послушай, - собравшись с духом, говорит Анвин, - я ни в коем случае не пытаюсь как-то оправдать или оспорить твое крайне специфическое… ээ… существование, но, может, не стоит так явно о нем сожалеть?  
Гарри смотрит на него, как на слабоумного ребенка.  
\- И что же, по-твоему, в нем хорошего?  
Все, что может Эггзи, это неловко улыбнуться.  
\- Ты дома. И сейчас разговариваешь со мной. И я с криками не убегаю в горизонт, чтобы вызвать охотников за привидениями.  
Какое-то время мужчина молчит, но под конец качает головой, сдаваясь странной ребяческой логике.  
\- Может, ты и прав. Наверное, я просто не привык пребывать в бездействии и подобной неопределенности. Я всю свою жизнь положил на работу, а теперь…  
\- Чувствуешь неприкаянность? – заканчивает юноша.  
\- Не без этого.  
\- Предлагаю тебе новое предназначение! - вдруг с азартом выпаливает Анвин, пришедшая мысль буквально жжет его изнутри. – Расскажи мне о своих миссиях, у тебя же такой колоссальный опыт! Превосходная школа для нового агента. И тебе не скучно, и мне.. полезно.  
Эггзи готов поспорить, что ему почти удается вызвать улыбку на обычно непроницаемом лице прежнего Галахада, но тот в последний момент заменяет ее нарочито невозмутимым пожатием плеч.  
\- Почему бы и нет.  
  
Они проводят за разговорами весь оставшийся день, вечер и львиную долю ночи. Отбросив прежнее стеснение и остатки настороженности, Эггзи с удовольствием слушает рассказы Харта о былом, не в силах сдержаться (да и не видя в этом особого смысла) по-доброму подтрунивает над мужчиной, чрезмерно, по его мнению, зацикленном на правилах хорошего тона, беззаботно хохочет, когда тот пытается вразумить юного Галахада и делает тактичные замечания относительно его плебейского поведения.  
За окном занимается новый день.  
\- Обалдеть, Гарри, - тихо бормочет Эггзи, уже не отрывающий голову от подушки и моргая с огромными паузами. – Это нереально круто. У тебя отлично получается рассказывать истории. Знаешь, когда в детстве мама читала мне сказки, они представлялись мне такими же живыми и красочными… Может быть, поэтому я сейчас так хочу спать…  
Харт наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, которой Анвин, к своему несчастью, не видит, ибо его глаза позорно капитулировали и вконец отказывают открываться.  
\- Нет, Эггзи, дело вовсе не в сказках. Тебе просто пора спать.  
В этот раз юноша не сопротивляется его утверждению, просто уточняет:  
\- Когда ты придешь снова?  
\- Не знаю. Сказать честно, не припомню, чтобы прежде находился здесь так долго. Обычно мое присутствие в доме ограничивается короткими промежутками и даже, как будто, отдельными мыслями.  
Эггзи неопределенно мычит – то ли пытается сделать вид, что все еще участвует в беседе, то ли старается не дать себе окончательно провалиться в сон.  
\- Спи, Эггзи. Увидимся завтра.  
Харт не уточняет, когда это «завтра» - завтра по календарю или завтра, то есть вечером, после того, как Анвин проснется. Хотя приставать к мужчине за подобными разъяснениями, очевидно, нелепо. Он же сам сказал, что не знает. Впрочем, любое его абстрактное «завтра» уже по умолчанию греет душу. И Эггзи спит.  
  
Харт появляется только поздним вечером. К этому моменту Анвин уже выспался на неделю вперед, по десятому кругу излазил весь дом, от нечего делать почистил пистолет, в котором всего-то пара патронов, тщательно отмок в ванной и даже побрился, от чего в последние дни с чистой совестью и по состоянию здоровья отлынивал.  
У Гарри завидная привычка заставать Эггзи в неловких ситуациях – к примеру, в этот раз на полу красуются белые черепки одной из кружек хозяина дома, той что «Keep calm and love Colin Firth». Хороший вопрос – откуда она вообще взялась на кухне Харта? Не иначе, Мерлин в очередной раз постарался.  
Анвин краем глаза замечает появление Гарри и смущенно бормочет, ногой сгребая позорные улики в кучку:  
\- Я куплю тебе новую.  
Харт хочет сказать что-то в духе «Незачем», но вовремя сдерживается. Он же обещал Эггзи не возвращаться к этой теме.  
\- Как твое плечо? – спрашивает мужчина, чтобы отвлечь юношу от приступа самобичевания.  
\- Полный порядок, - с готовностью отчитывается тот и добавляет уже тише, – ну, а если и не полный, то все равно порядок.  
\- Ты, кстати, так и не объяснил, почему скрываешься здесь.  
Анвин окидывает любопытного призрака подозрительным взглядом:  
\- С чего ты взял, что я скрываюсь?  
\- А что еще можно делать в доме (мертвого агента, - не произносит Гарри вслух), который Мерлин по каким-то сентиментальным причинам не пустил с молотка еще полгода назад?  
\- И я не удивлен, что не пустил, - хмурится юноша.  
На что Харт раздраженно качает головой:  
\- Эггзи, не будь ребенком, - кажется, не возвращаться к досадной теме не так-то просто, как могло казаться.  
Зато Анвину хоть бы хны - дергает бровью нахально, прямолинейный, как лом:  
\- Теперь точно не пустит. Я ему не дам, - в отместку за «ребенка», по всей видимости, не понимая, насколько на деле это выглядит по-детски.  
Гарри долго смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова. Эггзи даже успевает почувствовать дискомфорт под этим пристальным испытующим взглядом. Но когда вспоминает, из-за чего весь спор, уверенность немедленно к нему возвращается.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – спрашивает Харт глухо.  
А Эггзи так не хочется озвучивать правдивое, но даже про себя пафосное «Своих не продают с молотка», что он выбирает привычное дуракаваляние:  
\- Может, ты мне нравишься.  
\- Ты что, флиртуешь с призраком? – с недоумением осведомляется Харт.  
\- Не с призраком, а красивым мужиком, - невозмутимо поправляет его Анвин, а про себя думает - блядь, он же это серьезно. Эггзи, что ты делаешь? НЕТ!  
Совсем крышак потек, - не вовремя вспоминается Харту выражение юноши.  
Неловкость возникшей паузы разбивает сигнал входящего вызова, и Эггзи с облегчением может посвятить всего себя сосредоточенному обследованию карманов.  
\- Это Мерлин, - поясняет он, - кроме него некому.  
\- Не говори ему про меня, - незамедлительно реагирует Гарри.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не сейчас.  
Анвин с небольшой задержкой, но согласно кивает и включает связь.  
\- Мы в полной жопе, - ворчит без приветствия координатор, и брови Харта забавно ползут вверх.  
\- А я думал, он только со мной позволяет себе так фамильярничать, - тихо замечает он.  
Эггзи усиленно пытается выдавить с лица дурацкую улыбку, но, судя по всему, получается плохо.  
\- Анвин, - мрачным тоном комментирует Мерлин, - я даже без изображения различаю твой неуместный оптимизм. Будь добр, поделись с наставником его чудесным рецептом. Надеюсь, ничего запрещенного?  
Состояние же юноши сейчас отчетливо характеризуется фразой «детство играет, угадайте где» - ему не прилетело за наглость от Гарри, а от Мерлина он как-нибудь переживет – и никакой здравый смысл не может удержать Эггзи от радостного:  
\- Надеюсь, красивые мужчины в этот список не входят?  
Есть ощущение, что оба старших агента сейчас незримо дернулись рукой к лицу. Харту не позволило воспитание, и он всего лишь невозмутимо стряхивает с плеча несуществующую пылинку. А Мерлин... похоже, все-таки не сдержался.  
\- В следующий раз я буду скрываться, а ты - разгребать весь этот бардак, - слышится на связи приглушенный голос. – Глядишь, тогда и у меня будет получше с настроением.  
\- Просто хотел тебя немного подбодрить, - съезжает с темы Анвин. – Рассказывай уже там про свою… - «жопу» было бы как-то совсем нетактично, даже по меркам Эггзи, и юноша выбирает обозначить это, как – …проблему.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Я понятия не имею, кто это, - заканчивает свою речь Мерлин. – Пока. Естественно, только пока. Миссии приостановить не в моей компетенции (огласка нам тем более ни к чему), но информацию по ним я сейчас активно тасую так, что четких паролей и явок нет ни у кого строго до начала операций. И даже при таком раскладе Персивалю вчера было крайне несладко на своем задании.  
\- Если так пойдет, следующим грохнут тебя, - ворчит Эггзи.  
\- Побойся Бога, Анвин, я же все-таки не в поле работаю. До меня еще нужно добраться, да еще без лишнего шума. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как они собираются это сделать. И все же первостепенный вопрос – кто?  
\- Это Артур, - задумчиво говорит прислушивающийся к диалогу Гарри.  
\- Артур? – нахмурившись, переспрашивает Анвин. Ему определенно сейчас только что послышалось.  
\- Артур? – напряженно вторит юноше Мерлин и не менее напряженно молчит на линии, анализируя выдвинутый вариант. – Черт. Кажется, я поторопился с оценкой ситуации. Если твои подозрения имеют шанс подтвердиться, в полной жопе мы сейчас. А до этого была просто досадная неопределенность. Свяжусь с тобой позже, - и координатора как не бывало.  
А Эггзи ошалело оборачивается к Харту:  
\- Что еще за херня с Артуром? Как это вообще возможно?  
\- Или Мерлин, - ровным тоном добавляет Харт.  
\- Воу-воу, Гарри, полегче, - вскидывается было Анвин, но мужчина не дает ему пуститься в ненужный защищающий честь наставника монолог:  
\- Только эти двое в курсе ВСЕХ перемещений агентов. Хотя, при всем моем уважении к Мерлину, боюсь, даже он не настолько многозадачен, чтобы одновременно координировать миссии службы и параллельно успевать организовывать ликвидацию участвующих в них агентов. К тому же, - Харт задумчиво изучает притихшего Эггзи, - он не тщеславен и не злопамятен. Ума не приложу, что могло его сподвигнуть на зачистку служебного состава агентства. Он же с ними, как наседка носится, даром что делает вид, будто терпеть их не может, и они допекли его настолько, что только феноменальный самоконтроль удерживает его, чтобы не взяться за оружие и всех не перестрелять.  
Но у юноши почему-то складывается четкое ощущение, что думал Гарри совсем о другом.  
\- Почему просто не сказать, что он твой друг, и ты не веришь, что он может оказаться предателем? – в лоб спрашивает тот.  
\- Такое утверждение больше в твоем духе, Эггзи, а я смотрю на происходящее более отстраненно и практично. Как давно вы знакомы с нашим волшебником?  
В сознании юноши это звучит, как - «ты думаешь, что знаешь Мерлина, но ты ошибаешься», и он с вызовом вздергивает подбородок:  
\- С детства.  
Однако Гарри удивляет его. Так, что Эггзи невыносимо стыдно за свою ершистость, упрямую и необоснованную, детскую - конечно же Харт прав. Мужчина мягко улыбается и говорит, доверительно понижая голос:  
\- Мерлин не может быть предателем хотя бы потому, что ты единственный кандидат, которого он когда-либо приводил в Кингсмен. Отдать на растерзание ребенка, которого у него никогда не было, подставить уязвимое место, о котором не знал даже я, попросту иррационально. Такой ответ тебя устроит?  
Анвин лишь заторможено кивает. Вот и смотри после такого спокойно в глаза Мерлину.  
\- А Артур?  
Гарри отстраненно пожимает плечами:  
\- Артур вполне мог пойти на поводу у каких-нибудь высоких целей, значение которых, возможно, и сам не до конца понимал. Впрочем, как и денег или признания. Стратег по призванию всегда находится в поисках идеального решения, выигрышной комбинации, максимально выгодной последовательности ходов. Не удивительно в процессе увлечься и заиграться в Бога.  
\- А ты.. твоя… - Эггзи неприятно и страшно спрашивать, но ему действительно важно теперь понять.  
\- Я думал об этом, - понимающе отзывается Харт. – И по логике вещей, пожалуй, был первым, с кого следовало начать.  
\- Ублюдок, - цедит со злостью Анвин.  
Из-за чьих-то игрушек в великовозрастные шахматы у него теперь нет возможности даже пожать Гарри руку, не то чтобы вообразить нечто большее. А ведь подсознательно он уже давно все вообразил, и от этого больнее и злее во сто крат.  
\- Не стоит, Эггзи, - по-своему воспринимает его реакцию мужчина. – Агрессия здесь неуместна. Во всем следует разбираться с холодным разумом.  
Но какой к черту холодный разум, когда внутри у юноши ослепительно полыхает растревоженное безысходное чувство утраты.  
\- Мне необходимо обдумать весь этот пиздец, - роняет он и не знает, стоит ли как-то пояснять.  
В глазах Гарри всеобъемлющее понимание с привкусом сожаления.  
\- Конечно, иди, я буду где-то здесь.  
  
Эггзи поднимается в свою/гостевую комнату и ничком падает на кровать. Мысли тошнотворными каруселями кружат в голове, но все, как один, неминуемо упираются в нерадостный факт – Харт мертв, и это чертовски неизменный итог. Почему-то вся остальная неразбериха не настолько сильно беспокоит, хотя, казалось бы, должна – сейчас от ее исхода зависит будущее еще живого Анвина, его наставника и немаленького такого списка других агентов. Но Харт мертв! Этот невыразимо восхищающий его человек уже безвозвратно по другую сторону реальности, и, как бы ни удалось вывернуться из сложившейся в здесь и сейчас головоломки, воскресить его выше любых сверхсекретных сил. Эггзи жмурит глаза и ему вдруг на секунду представляется, как Гарри мог бы провести пальцами по его щеке, растрепать волосы на затылке, прижаться сухими губами в простом целомудренном поцелуе, и как Анвину было бы этого мало, да так остро, что он махнул бы рукой на любые правила и обязательную по долгу службы сдержанность, впаялся бы в мужчину всем своим телом, всем своим существом и забыл напрочь, насовсем, что может быть иначе.  
Но сейчас он даже подойти к нему боится. Не приближаться, не заострять внимание, ни в коем случае не прикасаться. Потому что до усрачки страшно провалиться сквозь.  
  
Просыпаясь, он ощущает присутствие Гарри. Черт знает как, зато буквально всей поверхностью кожи.  
\- Интересный у тебя способ обдумывать, - тихо приветствует его мужчина.  
\- Мама всегда говорила, - Анвин, не сдерживаясь, громко зевает, – с любой сложной проблемой нужно переспать. А там все живо встанет на свои места. – Подлое недопроснувшееся воображение тут же рисует, с каким бы удовольствием он провернул это с САМОЙ сложной на данный момент своей проблемой.  
Проблема же и не в курсе вовсе - усмехается уголком губ:  
\- Понимаю, что в тебе нашел Мерлин. Но как ты применяешь это в нашей своеобразной профессии, предпочел бы увидеть на деле.  
\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, - серьезно обещает Эггзи и ловит странный отблеск в глазах мужчины. – Ты смотрел, как я спал?  
\- Просто находился поблизости, - отвечает Харт. – Тебя это смущает?  
Анвин качает головой – его смущает далеко не это, но он не станет признаваться в том Гарри, проще сменить тему:  
\- Как думаешь, сколько времени займет проверить твою догадку?  
\- Немного. Когда цель определена, Мерлин роет гораздо быстрее.  
\- А что потом?  
\- А потом, - вздыхает Харт, - кому-то из вас придется эту цель устранить.  
\- Мне, - не подразумевая вопроса, откликается Эггзи, и Гарри наклоняет голову:  
\- Если Мерлин не придумает другой вариант.  
\- С удовольствием.  
Юноша с остервенением трет лицо и скатывается с кровати, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд мужчины. Разбираться с холодным разумом, да-да, он помнит. И радостно голыми руками вырвет кадык виновной твари, как только представится возможность. Но сначала, конечно, скажет спасибо. За знакомство с Гарри. А за мертвого Гарри в землю вмурует.  
\- Мне не нравится твое состояние, - подает голос вездесущий всевидящий Харт.  
\- А мне не нравится, что оно тебя заботит. Сам как-нибудь разберусь, - огрызается Анвин. Ему не хочется грубить мужчине, но и взять себя в руки не удается – нутро то противно панически дрожит, то пульсирует плотной густой яростью.  
\- Эггзи, - мягко раздается где-то совсем рядом, и юноша испуганно отшатывается прочь от источника звука. Однако когда собирается с духом и наконец оборачивается, за спиной уже никого нет.


	4. Chapter 4

Анвин находит Гарри в гостиной. Тот с идеально прямой спиной и непроницаемым видом смотрит в окно.  
\- Прости, - произносят они одновременно, и оба неловко замолкают.  
Первым нарушает тишину Харт:  
\- Я не должен был подходить к тебе. Я сожалею об этом.  
Эггзи с досадой трясет головой и опускается в удачно подвернувшееся кресло - ноги ватные и держат с трудом.  
\- Я не должен был так реагировать. Просто все так навалилось… я оказался, к этому не готов.  
\- Скоро все закончится, - успокаивает его Гарри, ровно, словно урок втолковывает, но на последних словах его голос едва заметно меняется. – И ты сможешь забыть этот дом вместе с его скелетами, как страшный сон.  
Юноша дергается, словно от пощечины:  
\- Но я не хочу его забывать. И уж тем более я не собираюсь забывать тебя.  
\- Это просто детская блажь, - ледяным тоном пытается одернуть его мужчина.  
\- За кого ты себя принимаешь, Гарри? – в ответ на это рычит Эггзи. – Забавную диковинку?  
Харт оборачивается, и его взгляд почти черный от гнева и разочарования.  
\- Я мертв, Эггзи, - угрожающе медленно чеканит он. – За кого бы я себя ни принимал, это не имеет никакого значения.  
Во всем доме разом хлопают двери. И мужчина с юношей оба непроизвольно вздрагивают. Гарри с некоторой растерянностью смаргивает прорвавшиеся наружу эмоции, Эггзи нервно приглаживает табун промаршировавших по рукам мурашек, а потом вдруг поднимается на ноги и разом оказывается совсем близко от Харта.  
\- Не исчезай, - предостерегает он мужчину и тянет руку к его на вид совсем непрозрачному плечу, но, не донеся пары сантиметров, замирает. – Мне все равно, какой ты. Для меня ты живее всех живых. И если ты сам не уйдешь, я тебя не оставлю.  
Рука Эггзи бессильно опускается.  
\- Ты сам должен понимать, какое это безрассудство, - отзывается Гарри мрачно.  
\- Пусть так. Это вполне в моем духе, ты сам говорил. Просто не уходи.  
Харт выдыхает, но, к счастью для юноши, попытки возразить не делает.  
\- Ты и вправду мне нравишься, - импульсивно добавляет Анвин, во взгляде Гарри читается потрясение и горечь, и Эггзи с раздражением морщится, он не хочет ничего загадывать, ему не требуется ничего, кроме сейчас. - Вот только не надо меня жалеть.  
\- Ты сам об этом пожалеешь. Потом, - тихо говорит Гарри.  
Анвин долго смотрит ему в глаза, прежде чем подвести свой нехитрый итог:  
\- По-фи-гу.  
  
И Харт неуловимо меняется: отодвигает излишнюю церемонность, смотрит мягче, позволяет себе сдержанно улыбаться, отвечать шутками на шутки и словно становится моложе, легче, ближе, а в глазах Эггзи - желаннее и нужнее. Он, наверняка, поддался юноше, думая - это пройдет, что для Анвина совсем не секрет. Но последний готов мириться с любой какой бы то ни было подоплекой.  
\- Мерлин никогда не рассказывал о работе и своих друзьях, - делится с Гарри разлегшийся поперек дивана Эггзи. – Говорил, это скука смертная и не стоит даже упоминания. Я ему верил. Всегда. Безоговорочно.  
\- Разочарован?  
\- Ты понимаешь, чем именно. В остальном же мне не о чем жалеть - я был маленьким. А после - сложным, раздражающим, с шилом в жопе и без царя в голове. Я не уверен, что воспринял бы такое знание адекватно. Он поступил правильно.  
\- И все равно привел тебя в ряды Кингсмен. Значит, посчитал, что ты вырос.  
Анвин какое-то время не отвечает, выискивая взглядом что-то на потолке.  
\- Лучше б я вырос на год раньше, - едва слышно бормочет он себе под нос. – Скажи мне, ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
Гарри почему-то совсем не задет его прямолинейностью.  
\- Тебе уже довелось удостовериться в этом, - говорит он, - эмоции мне вовсе не чужды.  
\- А я.. я тебе нравлюсь? – юноша по-прежнему общается исключительно с потолком.  
\- Эггзи, - мягко предупреждает его Харт, но Анвин не намерен отступать – что ему терять, когда уже все безвозвратно потеряно.  
\- Я бы мог понравиться тебе год назад?  
Однако Гарри молчит. И когда Эггзи переводит на него взгляд, лицо мужчины не дает ни малейшей подсказки о возможном ответе.  
От неловкой тишины их в который раз спасает звонок координатора.  
\- Не знаю, как тебе пришло это в голову, - тяжело вздыхает тот на линии, - но твоя версия очень складно ложится на все наши подозрения.  
\- Ты там хоть спишь иногда? – беспокойно хмурится Эггзи, но Мерлин отмахивается от него, словно от назойливой мошки:  
\- Сделай милость, не отвлекайся на то, что тебя не касается.  
Харт напротив юноши красноречиво разводит руками, вроде как - «помнишь, что я говорил тебе про наседку?». От этого простого жеста Анвина подотпускает непрошенная скованность, и он с облегчением ухмыляется, подмигивая Гарри.  
\- Итак, что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Было бы не лишним узнать, чьими руками это делается.  
\- Для этого _обязательно_ нужен живой Артур?  
Мерлин в наушнике приглушенно откашливается. Харт качает головой, правда без явного укора.  
\- Лишним точно не будет. Чтобы задать все наши животрепещущие вопросы.  
\- Понял. Мне возвращаться на службу для дальнейшей разведки?  
\- Как раз наоборот, я бы устроил вам личную встречу на нейтральной территории. Дескать, после неудачной миссии у тебя появились некоторые сомнения в надежности наших стен, и ты опасаешься за собственную безопасность.  
\- Правильно, давайте сделаем из меня ссыкло, - без энтузиазма ворчит Эггзи, - очень круто, прямо огонь, а не план.  
Гарри старательно прячет улыбку, но юноша все равно замечает и корчит ему оскорбленную рожицу.  
\- Ссыкло - не ссыкло, а встретиться вам лучше в доме Харта, - игнорирует Мерлин юношеское недовольство. – Артур уже бывал там, так что место ему знакомо и не должно вызвать возражений.  
\- От меня требуется?  
\- Не лезть на рожон, - с нажимом подчеркивает наставник, - обезвредить объект для последующих допросов, при возможности узнать, как можно больше, не умереть в процессе.  
На какое-то время в эфире повисает молчание: Эггзи обмозговывает выпавшую ему роль, о чем думает Мерлин с его многозадачностью - одному Богу известно. Пользуясь представившейся возможностью, Харт внимательно разглядывает посерьезневшего юношу.  
\- Знаешь что, Мерлин, - отмирает Анвин, - раз все так складывается… Артур же тут не на брудершафт со мной пить придет. Мало ли что. Хочу, чтобы ты знал – я познакомился с Гарри, это была его догадка о предателе…  
\- Совсем крышак потек? – от неожиданности брякает Мерлин, и Эггзи моментально разбирает неконтролируемый хохот. В том числе от того, как Харт горестно закатывает глаза (на поднахватавшегося уличного сленга друга, а не тот факт, что его так беспардонно сдали).  
\- Не-не-не, Мерлин, - выдавливает юноша между всхлипами, - не гони, это моя фраза.  
\- С кем поведешься… - огрызается было координатор по привычке, но резко тормозит. – Так. Стоп. Что значит, ты познакомился с Гарри? У тебя с головой все в порядке?  
\- Я знаю все, что ты скажешь, - стонет Анвин, утирая слезы и пытаясь отдышаться. – Но это правда. Как? Я сам не в курсе. Гарри тоже. Он сейчас здесь, рядом со мной…  
\- Эггзи, - осторожно перебивает Мерлин, - ты там случаем с нашими славными лекарствами не переборщил?  
\- Ой, ну Господи! Прямо как в каком-то дурацком фильме… Гарри, скажи что-нибудь, о чем знаете только вы с ним.  
Харт на секунду задумывается.  
\- Он болел за Тоттенхэм и в восьмидесятом, когда клуб взял Суперкубок, в честь победы впервые побрился налысо.  
\- Мерлин, - тянет Анвин с восторгом, Гарри тихо усмехается его едва ли не сияющей физиономии, - ты был футбольным фанатом? И побрился налысо в честь победы Шпор? Вот так номер. Какого хрена ты ни разу не сводил меня на игру?  
\- Не заслужил, - скрипит зубами координатор.  
У него в голове не укладывается, какого лешего сейчас происходит. Мало им руководителя-предателя, так еще, здрасте приехали, объявился призрак, мать его, Гарри Харта, или этот беспокойный ребенок взаправду умудрился вконец рехнуться. Апокалипсис, по всей видимости, уже тоже где-то за поворотом.  
\- Что значит, не заслужил? – тем временем возмущается Эггзи. - А если с Артуром разберемся, сводишь?  
\- Вот пусть Харт и сводит, - отбривает Мерлин. И осекается.  
Анвин смотрит на Гарри, тот - в ответ, и выражение лица последнего, прежде расслабленное с лукавыми морщинками, медленно каменеет.  
\- Я перезвоню, - бормочет юноша наставнику и отключается. - Гарри, - тихо зовет он, и мужчина даже фокусирует на нем пустой взгляд. Хотя уже через секунду, когда до него волной докатывается осознание зачем-то игнорируемых реалий, как и только что проявленной слабости, место, где он был, пустеет.  
\- Гарри! – орет Анвин, не жалея легких. – Вернись!  
Не бросай меня, Гарри, - судорожно мечется он по комнатам. Но так никого и не находит. Параллельно на вызове упорно висит Мерлин, и в конце концов Эггзи приходиться ему ответить. На все вопросы и комментарии он реагирует односложно и без эмоций: да, в порядке, нет и не было никаких галлюцинаций, конечно справлюсь, не надо больше никого привлекать, назначай уже встречу.


	5. Chapter 5

Артур звонит в дверь на два часа раньше условленного времени. Достаточный повод растерять остатки сомнений касательно его непричастности. Пришел раньше – планировал застать врасплох, и, к стыду юного Галахада, ему это удалось. Последние часы Анвин без единой мысли о предстоящей бесспорно опасной для него встрече шатался по дому Харта в попытке дозваться хозяина и пребывал в крайне разбитом состоянии. Слава Богу, ума не надраться по такому случаю Эггзи хватило. А вот времени сменить домашний халат на костюм Кингсмен или хотя бы добраться до очков – нет.  
Как ни странно, такой откровенно беззащитный вид молодого агента заставляет Артура расслабиться, повестись на возможность легкого решения вопроса.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Анвин, - с нарочитой отеческой заботой здоровается он, и фирменных очков на нем также не наблюдается. – Мне передали о вашей травме и посетивших подозрениях, поэтому я посчитал необходимым встретиться лично. Благодарю за ваше согласие и оказанное доверие. Надеюсь, вместе мы во всем разберемся.  
Конечно разберемся, отчего не разобраться, - с мрачной решимостью размышляет Эггзи, на его лице по уставу вежливая улыбка, в засунутой в карман руке привычный Глок с последней парой патронов. Для разборки, конечно, не густо, но, в конце концов, он же обещал вырвать виновному кадык голыми руками, и намерение это никуда не делось. Только вот вряд ли старый говнюк подпустит его к себе так близко. Да и поставленная Мерлином задача – обезвредить да разузнать – отчетливо не подразумевает желанной кровавой расправы.  
\- Проходите, Артур. Я как раз собирался заварить чай.  
По итогу ни один из них к своей чашке даже не притрагивается. Юноша безукоризненно играет сосредоточенность, обеспокоенность судьбой агентства, его секретов, не забывая, впрочем, и о собственной безопасности: задает неудобные вопросы, выражает обоснованные сомнения, не ведется на аргументы в пользу непререкаемого опыта своего руководителя. Артуру никак не удается купить его безоблачными обещаниями и заверениями, как и выбить мальчишку из колеи, но и у Эггзи не особо выходит получать хоть мало-мальски внятных ответов. В конце концов гость со вздохом откидывается на спинку стула:  
\- Вы прекрасный агент, мистер Анвин, - говорит он. – И умный молодой человек. Не хотели бы попробовать себя под другими знаменами?  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – интересуется Эггзи непринужденным тоном, а сам крепче перехватывает пистолет.  
\- Порой в стенах службы бывает тесновато, не находите? Но и за ее пределами есть возможности вершить судьбы мира. И намного более обширные, смею вас заверить.  
\- Чтобы сделать выбор в пользу чего-то другого, хотелось бы получить несколько больше, чем абстрактные золотые горы.  
\- Доверия к моему авторитету вам недостаточно?  
\- О каком доверии может идти речь в свете сделанного вами предложения?  
Артур не выглядит довольным таким ответом, надо было соглашаться, но язык Анвина решил все за него в обход всей выстроенной тактики. И юноша нутром чует, что счет пошел на секунды.  
\- Остальным вы тоже предлагали? – пытается он тянуть время. Этого мудака теперь хрен отвлечешь – впился взглядом, как присосало. Что, интересно, у него припасено с собой из пресвятого рыцарского арсенала? Уж точно что-то поувлекательнее двух попыток в обойме у юного Галахада.  
\- Да вы знаете, как-то в голову не приходило, - роняет мужчина с отвратительно искренней полуулыбкой.  
Анвин очень надеется, что скрипит зубами исключительно мысленно.  
Вовремя ли нет, но его отвлекает сигнал вызова по внутренней связи. Машинальное движение головы в сторону этого непредвиденного звука спасает его от первой пули - та лишь по касательной обжигает шлейфом ухо. Несколько следующих уже встречают вскинутый им навстречу стол, пока юноша кубарем выкатывается из столовой. На комоде в гостиной разлетаются на куски приписанные Эггзи очки.  
Недальновидно, - злорадствует Анвин, - теперь Мерлин в курсе, что что-то не так.  
Впрочем, этот факт не делает его положение сколько-нибудь легче: пуль у Артура столько, что ему даже головы не поднять из своего укрытия за диваном, но светить Глок он все еще не намерен – зачем заранее давать гостю повод задуматься об излишней осторожности? Ни к месту начинает ныть потревоженное плечо, словно и без него не хватало забот. Обезвредить да разузнать, - матерится про себя Эггзи, перебегая в коридор. Если и дальше следовать заданию наставника, остается лишь прятаться и надеяться, что его не пришьют раньше, чем подоспеет помощь. Потому что, видит Бог, он сам Артура может только грохнуть – ну, не получится у него, даже если очень постараться, прострелить старикану плечо там или ногу, рука подведет и дрогнет в лоб или в сердце.  
Но все благие намерения, как обычно, летят к черту, когда Артур-таки застает его врасплох, и, более того, выстрел уже прозвучал. Не успевающий выхватить оружие Анвин инстинктивно зажмуривается в преддверии вспышки боли. Только та отчего-то не торопится объявляться. И, распахивая глаза, Эггзи вдруг ошалело утыкается взглядом в широкую грудь, запакованную в мучительно знакомый костюм. Гарри одергивает пиджак (предназначенная юноше пуля со звоном ударяется в пол) и с какой-то запредельной проникновенностью смотрит юному Галахаду в глаза, беззвучно произнося: «Стреляй».  
И, естественно, рука Анвина его подводит – все еще изумленный Артур оседает на паркет с аккуратной дыркой между бровей. Следом падает пистолет Эггзи, пока сам он дрожащими пальцами тянется ухватить Харта за лацкан, сминает его, осязаемый и такой же материальный, как комок в горле у юноши.  
\- Гарри, - не веря в происходящее, шепчет Эггзи. Мужчина невесомо проводит пальцами по его щеке, растрепывает волосы на затылке, прижимается сухими губами в простом целомудренном поцелуе, и, как Анвин и предполагал, ему этого истошно мало. Однако в следующую секунду входная дверь дома с грохотом распахивается, впуская группу захвата, и на месте, где только что был Харт, нет даже эха его присутствия.  
\- Эггзи, - врывается в контуженное сознание голос Мерлина, - ты в порядке? Что, черт возьми, произошло?  
\- Я тебя подвел, - бормочет Анвин и в ближайшие полчаса не издает больше не звука. Вид у него, как у астронавта в открытом космосе, кислородный баллон которого подходит к концу. Последний раз Мерлин имел несчастье наблюдать такой лет семь назад, когда на глазах у своего протеже едва не схлопотал нелепое ножевое, отбивая это пьяное малолетнее недоразумение в уличной драке. Но тогда дело касалось исключительно его самого, и эту тоску он с легкостью вправил грамотно поставленным подзатыльником да хрустящим ребрами объятием после. Кто сейчас должен обнять Эггзи, чтобы вывести его из состояния транса, даже думать не хочется.    
Пока агенты убирают из дома тело вместе со свидетельствами стрельбы, координатору приходится ответить на внеплановый вызов.    
\- Прости, Эггзи, я должен оставить тебя ненадолго, - рассеянно обращается он к юноше, заканчивая разговор. - Побудь здесь, чтобы мне не пришлось тебя потом разыскивать, - «в невменозе по непонятным барам» подразумевает он и искренне досадует, что приходится оставлять Анвина без присмотра.  
Но поступившие новости гораздо срочнее и с большой долей вероятности способны сыграть роль единственного действенного лекарства для этого уже-давно-не-ребенка. Надо только в темпе вальса добраться до Кентукки, где час назад от комы очнулся безымянный пациент, и постараться не сломать тому челюсть в ходе горячего приветствия.  
  
Проходит три дня с тех пор, как Эггзи стреляет в Артура и в последний раз видит Гарри. За это время земля не меняет своей оси, Лондон – погоды, где-то за стенами дома люди спешат по своим обычным делам, в гостиной все с тем же ритмом тикают часы, а Анвин продолжает дышать. Почему-то ему казалось, что-то обязательно должно перемениться. Оказалось – нет. Хотя, как известно, в любом порядочном «нет» всегда найдется свое «да» под звездочкой в качестве примечания. В случае Эггзи это «да» относится к нему лично и непосредственно. Юноша вошел и выйдет из этого дома без каких бы то ни было материальных потерь, зато с огромной дырой на месте его прежней беззаботности. Не то, чтобы его это сильно беспокоило. Его вообще сейчас мало что беспокоит. Он часами просиживает в гостиной, отрешенно разглядывая пулевые отверстия по стенам, и чувствует себя таким же, как этот дом – израненным, покинутым и пустым.  
Звонок в дверь Эггзи признает не сразу. Когда же до него доходит, что за посторонний звук ввинчивается в его уютный декаданс, то не двигается с места, изображая пресловутое «никого нет дома». Почему-то только деликатный стук, прозвучавший в конце, заставляет его сползти с дивана и, пренебрегая всеми возможными правилами осторожности, распахнуть дверь без оружия и даже мимолетного взгляда в окно. О чем юноша неминуемо жалеет. Открывать не стоило. Был бы при себе верный Глок, можно было бы не захлебываться воздухом, а сразу пустить пулю в висок. Потому что ничто другое уже явно не поможет - кукушечка совсем поехала, и на пороге стоит Гарри Харт.  
\- Кажется, я должен сводить тебя на игру, - с неуверенной улыбкой говорит он и ждет реакции Эггзи, но тот лишь пришибленно шевелит губами, трет ладонями глаза и почему-то начинает пятиться назад.  
\- Гарри, не стой столбом, его же сейчас удар хватит, - чуть слышно ворчит за спиной Мерлин.  
И Харт будто опоминается - делает шаг в дом и прикрывает за собой дверь, отрезая их с Эггзи от лишнего свидетеля. И в то же время ограждая Мерлина от ненужных ему подробностей. Последний и так уже знатно проехался Гарри по свежевылеченным мозгам за «фокусы» с его протеже. Хотя бесновался больше от нервов – из-за внезапно воскресшего друга, едва не отправившегося на тот свет ученика и обоих этих идиотов, умудрившихся каким-то образом сойтись в разгар всего этого дерьма… _Да-да, Гарри, дерьма, и не смей мне тут качать головой. Это еще мягко сказано! Я бы твои выражения послушал после того, как ты узнал, что агентство катится в тартар; услышал от своего ученика, что он видит призрака ТВОЕГО, прошу обратить внимание, МЕРТВОГО друга; лично организовал этому самому ученику приглашение на казнь… ох, простите, оговорился! встречу с собственным руководством и предателем в едином лице и едва, нахрен, не потерял этого самого ученика! Рассказать тебе, какое у него было лицо, когда мы вошли в дом?! А на кого мне еще орать?! Не на Эггзи же, ему и так уже со всех сторон прилетело. Да чтоб вас всех черти драли, секретные, мать вашу, агенты! Он же мне, как… как…_  
Но все это остается за дверью, как только Гарри оказывается в полутемной прихожей. Перед ним Эггзи, живой, дышащий, теплый.. напуганный и раздавленный.  
\- Эггзи, - осторожно обращается к нему Харт, голос скрипит и отказывается подчиняться, - я больше не исчезну. Я, к счастью, растерял все свои потусторонние навыки...  
Однако Анвин молчит, жмурится и сжимает зубы, словно боится завыть. Гарри подходит к нему вплотную, но все еще медлит.  
\- Разреши мне к тебе прикоснуться. Я _не могу_ сделать это без твоего согласия.  
Юноша наконец осмеливается распахнуть глаза и после короткой паузы, медленно опускает подбородок, не отрывая от мужчины взгляда. Как будто не верит – своей ли вменяемости, обещаниям ли призрака. Из глухого вакуума его вырывает надежным объятием, едва заметным запахом больницы на коже и четким стуком бьющегося под костюмом сердца. И Эггзи, не выдержав, все-таки воет. Хрипло мычит Харту в плечо, вздрагивая всем телом, скрипит зубами не в состоянии разжать сведенные от напряжения челюсти, скребет и комкает ткань прежде идеального пиджака. На него не действует поглаживающая ладонь в волосах, не отвлекает прикосновения губ к виску, слова проскакивают сознание, не распознаваемые и чужеродные. Все, что сейчас ему нужно, как и все, на что Анвин способен – это глубоко дышать новым, но уже родным для него запахом так-похожего-на-живого-Гарри. Только за него в конечно итоге ему удается зацепиться.  
\- Я же думал все… - бормочет он, - думал совсем все… Абсолютно, окончательно. Ты же не сказал ни «да», ни «нет», даже уличить не в чем – ты же ничего не обещал. Просто в очередной раз исчез по-английски и перестал появляться...  
\- Я бы не оставил все так, - без упрека возражает Харт.  
\- Воскрес, чтобы сводить меня на игру? – на остатках истерики фыркает Эггзи.  
Но коротко улыбнувшийся ему в волосы Гарри отвечает на ухо совершенно серьезно:  
\- Потому что мне было ради кого.  
  
На улице прислонившийся к машине Мерлин отключает аудио-трансляцию и в кои-то веки, облегченно выдыхая, поднимает глаза к темнеющему вечернему небу.  
\- Такой, как Эггзи, мертвого поднимет. А ты тут со своей комой… – ухмыляется он себе под нос, - и на что только рассчитывал?..  
Ему нестерпимо ностальгически хочется курить.

**Author's Note:**

> "...Я знаю других, которые могут использовать свои собственные тотемы, чтобы выворачивать реальность наизнанку. Чтобы менять ее, как мягкую глину. Был такой Крэддок МакДермотт, который утверждал, что его дух пребывает в его любимом костюме..." © Джо Хилл, Страна Рождества


End file.
